The Only One
by MisZHPLoVeR
Summary: What happens when Emilia finds love with someone unexpected? Last year at Hogwarts. The War.House Unity. Lots of Pairings. I'm not good with summaries but the plot is good.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own anything except the OC characters. Everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Also, I am in need of a Beta. One that wouldn't mind chapters with heated and sexual scenes. I'd truly appreciate it. I'd really like to thank EndlessDaydreaming, for being my current Beta and helping me out with these chapters. Thanks and Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

* * *

><p>.<p>

Emilia Nueva-Reyes looked into her full length mirror and studied herself. She had always thought of herself as average, never the "hot or sexy" one. She knew she wasn't ugly, but she just never got the attention that most girls got at Hogwarts. Emilia wasn't the smartest girl in school, but she wasn't an idiot; just like her looks, her grades were decent. She also was a muggleborn, or a "mudblood", as to some people refer to her as, so sometimes she got treated differently – just like one of her friends Hermione Granger.

.

Emilia was about 5'2". She was naturally tan, and had long, dark brown hair. She was a tiny girl, with breasts that were just right for her body. But somehow, she got blessed with a good rear. She lived with her single dad, since her parents were separated. Her mom lived in the Philippines, and Emilia hadn't seen her since she moved to the U.K when she was 7 years old. Now she and her dad lived in England, and she wouldn't want it any other way. She was so excited when she got her letter from Hogwarts because she knew there was always something different about her, and now she finally knew what it is.

Emilia came back from her thoughts, and decided she'd finish packing since she would be going off to Hogwarts in the morning. She was so excited that it was her last year, but also sad. Just like some of the students there, Hogwarts was her second home and she would surely miss it.

It was 9:30 when Emilia woke up the next morning. She just had enough time to get ready and eat breakfast before her dad took her to the station.

"Hi Pa," Emilia said to her dad, with a hint of her Filipino accent coming out.

She had always called her dad that ever since she could remember. "Papa" or "Pa" for short. Although she was born in the Philippines, she had lived in England longer; so she does have a British accent. Her first language accent only comes out with some words that she says.

"Hey, come on; eat some breakfast before you go off to your final year at Hogwarts," her dad Richardo said to her as he served her some breakfast.

Emilia ate as fast as she could because she didn't want to miss the train. Her dad drove her there in time to say her goodbyes. They arrived at platform 9 and ¾ at 10:45, with 15 minutes to spare.

"Okay Pa, I guess I should get going and find my friends," Emilia said to her dad with a hint of sadness in her voice. It always hurt her to leave her dad, but of course she had no choice since she had to go off to school. To Emilia, her dad was not only a parent but also one of her best friends. They rarely fought, and they could tell each other almost everything. That's why it was hard to leave. But now that he's found himself a girlfriend, Susan; it took a little bit of ease off from her.

"Okay Emilia, study hard and be careful. I love you and take care," her dad said to her as he gave her a warm and loving hug.

"I will Papa, don't worry. I'll miss you and love you. Take care of yourself and tell Susan I said bye," Emilia said to her dad. Susan was her father's girlfriend for a couple of years now and she couldn't be happier for him. Susan was good to him and he needed someone to take care of him while Emilia was not there. Giving her dad one last hug, she boarded the train to find some of her friends. Emilia had some friends, but she liked to keep to herself at times so she didn't have many. She only had some, but they were good friends.

She came back from her thoughts and spotted one of her good friends Hermione Granger.

"Hermione! Wait up!" Emilia said loudly, hoping her friend would hear her over the crowds of people.

"Hey Emilia!"

Hermione heard the girl and came up to her, giving her a hug.

"How have you been?" Emilia said to her with a big smile on her face.

Hermione was her best friend at Hogwarts, since Hermione was not one to judge and actually cared about what Emilia had to say.

"I've been alright. Come, let's sit at my compartment with Harry and Ron," Hermione said as she led Emilia to their compartment.

Emilia and Hermione entered the compartment, finding Ron and Harry just sitting there and talking about Quidditch, as usual.

"Hey Harry, Ron," Emilia said to both guys.

She sat next to Harry as Hermione sat next to Ron. Hermione and Ron decided to try pursuing their relationship last school year, but decided it wasn't the best time because of the war arising. It was also just too weird for them since they were like brother and sister. They both just agreed that they would be better off being just friends. As for Harry, he'd always been so busy with his training and thinking about the war that he probably did not even look for a relationship at that moment.

"I guess we better put on our robes; we're almost to the school," Hermione said to them. We all stood up and opened up our trunks to get our robes. The boys left Hermione and Emilia to change in private while they went to the lavatory to change. She was in the middle of taking off her hoodie when she heard the compartment door open.

"Well, well, well..if it isn't mudblood Granger. Oh..who's this? I don't think I've seen you before," Draco Malfoy said, turning towards Emilia as she took off her hoodie, revealing only a cami top.

Emilia could see him eying her and it sent shivers through her body. Then she realized what he called Hermione, so Emilia glared at him.

.

"Shove it, Malfoy. If you call Hermione that, then you're also calling me that, and I don't appreciate you calling either of us that word. The only reason you think you haven't seen me before is because you're always too busy staring at all the other girls in this school, and probably yourself, in everything you can see your reflection in. Also. for your information, I'm in the same year as you and been here since first!" Emilia said to him angrily as she pushed him out the compartment, locking the door and making sure no one could see through it.

"Thanks for that, Emilia. Malfoy is such a jerk!" Hermione said as she changed into her school robes.

"You're welcome, Hermione. Anytime. I'm not afraid of that stupid git and I don't tolerate his insulting my friends," Emilia replied to her, changing into her school robes.

By the time both of them got dressed, they heard a knock. [you suddenly write in first person? Meaning, "my", "we", not "hers" and "them"?]

"Emilia, Hermione, it's us; let us in," Harry said behind the door.

Emilia waved her wand and opened the compartment door.

"What's going on? " Ron said, analyzing their facial expressions. Especially Emilia's.

"Oh, nothing. Malfoy just came in and was just being himself. That's all," Hermione said to both guys.

"Oh, Hermione! I forgot to tell you: Congratulations on becoming Head Girl. I wonder who the Head Boy is?" Emilia told Hermione with a smile on her face.

"I have no clue. But once I find out, I will let you know," Hermione said to Emilia, putting away her book.

All 4 [don't you mean 4? Hermione, Emilia, Ron, and Harry? If it's just 3, then specify the names as to avoid confusion] of them got up and shrunk their trunks, heading out of the train.

_My last year at Hogwarts..I hope this year will turn out interesting,_ Emilia said to herself as she got into one of the carriages along with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny.

.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Please Review! Thanks.<p>

PS. Even though I have a Beta, I still need one for the later chapters. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

The five Gryffindor friends all sat down together. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were on one side and Emilia and Harry were on the other. Emilia looked around with a smile on her face; she really was happy to be back at Hogwarts.

Everyone turned to Dumbledore as he made his usual speech:

"Welcome to all the first years. Everyone, please don't forget that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Lastly, I know that the last couple of years has got everyone stressed out, but please, don't fret. Hogwarts is still the safest place you will ever be. Just a caution to everyone: be careful and do not wander on your own at any time of the day. Oh, I'd like to congratulate Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy for making Head Girl and Head Boy. I wish you both luck! Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said as he waved his hand, making all the food appear.

As they all turned back to their seats, Ron was already as red as his hair.

"Malfoy? You have to share a common room with Malfoy?" Ron said as he raised his voice.

"Ronald Weasley, calm down. As much as I don't like it, I cannot change what Dumbledore has said, so just drop it," Hermione said as she glared at the boy sitting next to her.

Emilia rolled her eyes at the two. They always bickered about everything. She turned to Harry with a smile, who smiled back at her in return.

"Glad to be back here, Harry?" Emilia asked the boy sitting next to her.

"Definitely. I cannot stand another minute being with the Dursleys. They may be family, but I'm glad to be free from them. Anyways, you definitely changed this summer Emilia; you look more beautiful than the last time I saw you," Harry said to her, a shy smile on his lips.

Emilia blushed at his compliment since she wasn't used to anyone calling her beautiful. Especially from Harry Potter himself.

"You look dashing yourself, Mr. Potter," Emilia said to him shyly.

She blushed and looked down at her food, continuing to eat.

On the other side of the Great Hall, four Slytherins conversed amongst themselves quietly. Draco Malfoy sat next to one of his best friends, Blaise Zabini, while Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott sat across them.

"Congratulations, Drake. I'm so happy for you. Too bad you have to share it with Granger," Pansy said to her ex-boyfriend.

Pansy and Draco had their thing back then, but they decided to end it. They realized they were better off being friends.

"Yeah, who knows what that old man was thinking. The Mudblood and I will probably kill each other before this week ends," Draco said as he sneered, thinking about sharing a common room with a Mudblood. "I wonder who that girl sitting next to Potter is. I saw her earlier with Granger. She sure looks good. Too bad she's a Mudblood," he said once more as he continued to eat his meal.

"That's Emilia Nueva-Reyes, mate. She's been here since our first year," Theo finally was the one that spoke up.

"How do you know her, Nott? Have a thing for the Mudblood?" Blaise asking his friend with a slight Italian accent.

"No, I'm just very observant. Very observant to know that it looks like Potter has his eye on her," Nott said as he turned to look at the Gryffindor table once more, looking at the two talking shyly with each other.

Dinner was finally over and everyone headed back to their destination.

Dumbledore had made some changes this school year: Apparently each prefect from each house was given their own room along with a bathroom that is connected to their respected House common room. Since Emilia was a prefect, she headed to her own room. Instead of a portrait, it was just a door. They were still required to come up with their own password, though.

Emilia entered her room and noticed it was all Gryffindor colors. She didn't mind it, but she'd rather have it her favorite colors. She took the liberty and changed it herself. Now her room had dark emerald green walls with silver trimmings. Her furniture were dark cherry wood, along with her huge bed. Her sheets were emerald and silver with black trimmings. Emilia knew it was very Slytherin, but she couldn't do anything about it since those were her favorite colors.

Finally, she was finished putting away all her belongings and took the door that lead her to the Gryffindor common room to see her friends. She noticed Ginny reading Witch Weekly on one of the couches while Harry and Ron played Wizard's Chess.

"Hey guys! How do you like your own rooms?" Emilia asked both men who looked concentrated on their game.

"Definitely better," Harry said to her smiling.

"Wicked, Emilia! I can't believe Dumbledore but I'm not complaining."

Ron was more into the conversation than Harry since he hasn't been beaten yet.

"I think I'm going to visit Hermione and check out her place. You guys wanna come along?" Emilia asked both guys as she stood up, walking towards the exit.

"Sure thing, Emilia. We'll meet you there after I beat Harry at this," Ron said, grinning widely at the girl who nodded and left the common room.

Luckily Hermione had told them where she was before they had separated. Emilia stopped right in front of a portrait of a Snake and a Lion, obviously getting along. Knowing Dumbledore, he was doing this to promote house unity. He was probably thinking that having a Gryffindor and Slytherin as Heads would do just that. This will definitely be an interesting year.

Emilia decided to knock and call out for Hermione, but instead of her best friend answering, it was none other than Draco Malfoy himself. As soon as she saw him, she glared.

"Where's Hermione?" Emilia asked sternly.

"Why is it any of your business, Nueva-Reyes?" Malfoy said as he crossed his arms, smirking at her.

"Hermione is my best friend, but it's none of your business asking why it is any of my business, Malfoy; now move!"

Emilia raised her voice at him. She was trying to pass though, but Malfoy wasn't letting her. Getting frustrated, she elbowed him, trying to push him out of the way - which he did, to her surprise, and she ended up stumbling through the opening. She fell on her knees as soon as she entered the common room, ending up with a rug burn.

"Damn you, Malfoy!" Emilia said as she glared at the blonde who was smirking down at her.

"Draco, have some manners. She may be a Mudblood, but she is a lady."

A voice spoke not far off from her. Emilia looked around and noticed Blaise Zabini making his way to her. He stood in front of her, offering his hand out to help her up. Emilia knew this guy was second to being as cruel as Malfoy, and also with his reputation as the _Italian Stallion_. Sure, she wasn't going to deny that he was very good looking, but she also wasn't going to say that to his face. Noticing that he had called her a Mudblood, she glared up at him and stood up herself.

"I may be a lady, but I am no damsel in distress. I can take care of myself," she said as she glared up at him. Both guys stood next to her, and she felt like an ant compared to Malfoy's 6'2 and Zabini's 6'1.

"Suit yourself," Zabini said as he walked away from her and sat down on the couch along with Malfoy.

Since Emilia had changed out of her robes after dinner, she now wore dark green cotton shorts, a gray semi loose fitting shirt, and trainers. Her long hair was tied up. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Malfoy, again, went to answer it. It was none other than Harry and Ron. Just like they said when they would arrive, after the match. Ron still won after many wizarding chess they have played since first year.

"Malfoy, where's Hermione?" Ron said.

Ron glared down slightly at Malfoy since he stood at 6'4.

"Go find her yourself, Weasel," Malfoy said, glaring back at the redhead as he sat down on the couch.

Harry finally noticed that Emilia was there. Then Hermione came into view from upstairs.

"Hey Emilia! Harry! Ron! I thought I heard you guys. Hold on..I just need to make a slight adjustment to my room and you guys can come in," Hermione said quickly to her friends and went back into her room.

Emilia noticed her knees were ashen up and scraped from falling. She walked over to a chair near their small dining room, putting one leg up on the chair and bending over to examine her knee. She did not realize that she gave all the guys a good view of her butt. Finally, Hermione called down to them, saying it was okay for them to come up. Harry was the one that broke the ogling.

"Emilia, what happened to your knees?" He said to her as he walked up next to her and examined her knees.

"Oh, it's nothing, Harry. Malfoy just wouldn't move out of my way, so I tried to push past him, but then he moved so I fell," Emilia said, rubbing her knees slightly since they stung from the rug burn.

Harry glared and turned to Malfoy, who heard every word she said. He also glared back at both of them.

"It's okay, Emilia; here let me fix it," said Harry

He quickly muttered a spell and smiled down at her.

"Thanks, Harry; you didn't have to do that. I could have done it myself," Emilia said quietly and blushed.

She went up to him, standing on her tippy toes, holding onto his shoulder since he was 6'1, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Emilia didn't know what came over her, but she felt it was the right thing to do, not realizing all 3 guys were starring at both of them. Finally, Hermione came back into view.

"You lot coming up or what?" Hermione said as she folded her arms, looking at them.

"Yes, Hermione; we're coming now," Emilia said quickly and basically ran up the steps, blushing on her way there with Harry and Ron following behind her.

Seeing the display of affection angered both Slytherin men, not knowing why, but decided it was just because of two Gryffindors kissing in their sight.

"Well, that was interesting. Nice arse, though, despite the fact that she just kissed Saint Pothead," Malfoy said to his friend that sat in front of him, glaring slightly.

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Drake. 'Night," Blaise said as he stood up and walked out of the Heads common room while his best friend looked confused at his slight departure.

.

* * *

><p>Please Review! Thanks :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaise.." <em>

_A voice called out for him, but he didn't know who it was._

"_Blaise…" _

_He knew it was a girl, since her voice was slightly mid high, yet it was so soft like an angel._

"_Please..help me.." _

_The voice whispered to him in a panic. _

_BANG!_

"_Ahhh!"_

_._

Blaise Zabini shot up from his bed. It was still an hour before he usually got up for class. He was sweating from his picture-less dream - more like a nightmare. It was just a girl's voice. It seemed like she needed him. Needed him for what? He was so confused.

Deciding to push his thoughts away, he got up and took a shower. After getting out and getting dressed, he decided to look at himself at his tall mirror next to his dresser. He had slight bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, since he hasn't been getting much lately. Those so-called "voices" always woke him up, ever since his summer vacation.

He had changed a lot since entering Hogwarts. Blaise stood at 6'1. He had a built figure since he was on the Quidditch team with his best friends, Nott and Malfoy, and was slightly tan. He was born in Italy, and spent most of his time there at his own Manor since he was 15; it was a present from his mother.

His mother spent her time with her latest husband. His father left him and his mother for another woman, and now is a follower of The Dark Lord. Blaise got his looks from his father, but inherited his mother's ocean blue eyes that girls love.

Besides spending his time at his own Manor, Blaise often went over to Draco's since that was like his second family. He really had no one else besides his friends.

Blaise decided to head down to the Great Hall. Even though he knew it would be early, he knew others would be there as well.

He was right. There was Emilia Nueva-Reyes, sitting alone at her table. Blaise decided to push his luck and walked over to the table she sat at.

"Where's your boyfriend, Nueva-Reyes?" Blaise said as he sat down across from her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a boyfriend. Why are you talking to me anyways?" Emilia said as she looked at him with a slight glare.

She looked back down at her muffin that wasn't at all eaten. Blaise noticed she wasn't her usual self, but he decided not to ask about it.

"Nothing, really. Just curious," Blaise said.

Then he realized that everyone started showing up, so he stood and walked over to the Slytherin table.

Emilia thought it was odd that he would just walk over to have a slight conversation with her and not once did he even call her a Mudblood.

Pushing her thoughts aside, she stood with Hermione, Ron, and Harry, and walked over to their first class, which happened to be double potions with the Slytherins. She was the first to sit down, and of course, Harry sat right next to her. As soon as everyone sat down, Snape came in.

"Don't bother sitting, you all are getting assigned partners for the whole year. Now stand up and walk over to whoever I partner you up with! Weasley/Goyle, Finnigan/Crabb, Potter/Parkinson, Nueva-Reyes/Zabini..etc, etc. and both Heads have to be partnered up. Now move!" Snape yelled and waved his wand, writing their assignment on the board.

Emilia looked around for her so called partner. He was already seated all the way at the back of their classroom. She knew he wasn't going to move, so she did, instead.

"Okay, I need to get good marks this year, so let's get to work. I will get the stuff and you start reading what we have to do," Emilia said to him quietly.

"Bossy much? You need to stop hanging out with Granger, you are turning into her," Zabini said with a smirk on his face.

Emilia glared at him and decided not to say anything. She walked over to get the materials they needed, instead. Throughout class, they didn't say much, but actually worked patiently with each other. To her surprise, they finished earlier than all the others - besides Hermione and Malfoy who had left already. After turning in their work, they both left and made their separate ways.

Blaise decided to go for a walk around the castle to clear his mind; he always did this when he was having a hard time. Although he was always surrounded with his friends, at times he would still feel alone. However, he preferred it that way every now and then. Suddenly, he heard a girl crying from the distance, but didn't know where it was coming from. He walked closer, trying to hear where it was, but stopped abruptly when she started to sing:

.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that_

_I've missed you since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line to try to turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you_

_._

Blaise thought she had one of the most beautiful voices he'd heard, but there was so much pain behind her voice. Although he did not recognize the song, he thought it was beautifully sung. It was like he felt her pain.

He heard her start walking away, and by the time he reached where she last stood, she was gone, leaving only a silver necklace with the word "faith". He realized it was broken, which probably was the reason why it fell from her neck.

The day crawled by slowly from Blaise's perspective. He had Arithmancy with Ravenclaws and then Transfiguration with Gryffindors. He realized that Emilia wasn't there, which was odd since he just saw her this morning. Then it was dinner time, and she wasn't at dinner, either. This threw him off just a tad but then realized something: why was he thinking about the girl - a Mudblood, for that matter? He knew he was lying at the fact that he did care if anyone was a Mudblood or Pureblood, because he didn't - it was all for show.

Emilia just stayed in her room all day. Ever since she got that owl from the Headmaster, she felt like she couldn't function anymore. She took out the letter from her pocket and re-read it for the fifth time today.

.

_Dear Ms. Nueva-Reyes,_

_I send this letter to you to inform you that your mother Rowena has just recently passed away from a terrible sickness. She had been sick for a while and her body just gave out. I am truly sorry. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to come to my office._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_._

She was still in shock; she couldn't believe her mother was dead. She hadn't spoken to her mother in such a long time, because her father took Emilia with him and had moved to London to get a better life for them. He had to leave his love behind, but promised to come back to her. After 3 years, he had earned enough money to come back and visit. When he did, her mother had informed him that she was already seeing someone else. Basically, she had cheated on him.

Emilia's dad had hidden this from her until she was 13 years old; he felt like she was old enough to know the reason why he had stopped talking to her mother and why she wasn't with them. For that reason, she started to dislike her mother. Emilia stopped writing to her mother, but it's not like Emilia had received letters from her mother often,either. Her mother only sent her letters whenever she needed money, realizing that made Emilia grow angrier with her mother.

This news she just received today was not something she wanted to hear. Although she despised her mother for basically leaving her family behind for another man, she still loved her mother very much. Emilia wished now that she hadn't ignored her mother and actually told her how she felt with the whole situation instead of just never talking to her. Now, she couldn't. Learning all of this, Emilia cried even harder.

Emilia ended up falling asleep until the next morning. Unfortunately she had potions again, which she was dreading. After her shower, she put on makeup to hide her swollen eyes and nose and got ready to head down to breakfast. Noticing that she entered the Great Hall when everyone was there already, she felt all eyes were on her as she walked down and sat down on the Gryffindor table right next to Harry.

"Good Morning, Emilia!" All her friends greeted her with a smile but concerns on their faces.

Emilia only nodded her head and smiled tightly at them.

"Emilia, where were you yesterday? We were all worried about you. Are you okay?" Harry sat closer to her and whispered in her ear, to give them more privacy.

"I'm alright Harry, thank you though." Emilia said to him timidly, almost breaking down right there and then, but holding back as much as she could.

"Alright, if you say so. Anyways, I was wondering… would you like to go on a dinner date with me in Hogsmeade on Friday? But it's okay if you don't want to," he said to her shyly and quietly, hoping she'd say yes. However, he gave her an option so there wasn't as much pressure on her.

Emilia decided to think about it for a minute; she did think Harry was cute and a very nice guy, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to go out with him like that - especially in public, where he was at the center of attention every minute. She'd also feel bad if she said no, and she couldn't deny that she did feel something towards him.

"Of course Harry, I'd love to go on a date with you," Emilia said to him with a smile on her face.

Maybe this is what she needed to take her mind away from all the pain.

.

* * *

><p>Please Review! Thank you!<p>

The song in this chapter is called 'Hurt' by Christina Aguilera. I love that song. It makes me cry every time I see the music video and sing it…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

* * *

><p>The days passed quickly and it was already Friday. Thankfully her Fridays weren't long, so she decided to have the girls over in her room to talk and catch up. Hermione and Ginny had arrived a little over an hour before lunch, so they had all decided to get dressed up - thanks to Ginny's idea. Emilia was actually excited about it since she hadn't dressed up in a while and she knew she needed it to cheer her up.<p>

"Okay, we'll start on Hermione first! Let's see.." Ginny said as she examined her curly haired friend.

Out of the three, Hermione still had the least fashion sense and didn't care about make up or fashion at all. Ginny decided to freshen up Hermione's hair, making it into ringlets cascading down her back. Since the weather was still decently warm, Ginny gave Hermione dark colored denim caprice with an off white scoop neck silk blouse. She wore white and gold designed sandals, and her makeup was done naturally. A bit of foundation that matched her skin tone, pink and pearl colored eye shadow, a dash of eyeliner, mascara, and clear lip gloss were added for the finishing touches.

Hermione fell in love with her look.

"Oh my gosh, Gin! I love it. At first I was scared I was going to look like a clown, but you did a fantastic job," Hermione said as she hugged her red-headed friend.

"A what? Never mind. Of course I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't like, Hermione. Come on, you know me better than that. Anyways, now it's Emilia's turn," Ginny said, smiling and turning towards Emilia who was shaking her head.

"I think I got this, Gin. Thanks though!" Emilia said, grinning at her friend who stuck her tongue out like she was five years old.

Emilia kept her dark brown/black hair straight and cascading down her back that almost reached her butt. She decided to wear a dark denim skirt that reached to her mid thigh to show enough leg, but not too much. Emilia decided to wear a dark emerald v-neck casual shirt with a black tank top underneath to be more conservative, because even though she was a very small, she was actually blessed with decently size breasts that were probably bigger for her body than it should be. She wore half inch silver peep-toe heels, and her makeup was darker than Hermione's. She decided to give herself a silver and black smoky eye look with clear gloss.

Emilia turned towards the girls and smiled at them, asking for their approval.

"Oh my gosh Emilia! I didn't know you could dress!" Ginny said excitedly for her.

"You look great Emilia!" Hermione said appreciatively at her friend.

"Oh my gosh, we are 30 minutes late for lunch, we should probably wrap this up and go! Everyone will be staring at us!" Emilia said, rushing as she picked out Ginny's outfit and look for the afternoon.

Emilia had tied up Ginny's long red hair, putting on gold and black make-up with pink gloss. Her chosen top was a dark blue scoop neck with gold designs and she let Ginny wear dark skinny jeans to put emphasis on Ginny's long legs. The shoes were gold flats.

Ginny had thanked Emilia for her look, loving it, and rushed out of Emilia's room towards the Great Hall.

The trio walked in the Great Hall together, with Emilia in the middle and the other two flanking her side. As soon as they walked in, everyone sat quietly and looked at the 3 girls. They could hear a couple guys whistling at them, and some girls were jealous of how they looked. Hermione and Ginny sat right next to Ron, and Emilia took a seat next to Harry, who was grinning at her widely. Ron was the first one to speak up.

"Wow! Hermione you look amazing, so do you two!" Ron said to Hermione. He decided not to be rude and also commented on Emilia and his little sister.

Hermione just muttered a thanks and blushed as she grabbed some food.

Then it was Harry's turn to comment on the girls. "You girls look great!" He said to them and then turned towards Emilia and whispered in her ear. "You look beautiful, Emilia. I can't wait for our date tonight," Harry said to her quietly, giving her kiss on the cheek and continued to eat his food.

Emilia blushed and thanked him for his compliment. She was usually the one that avoided getting attention, but she knew she needed it for the moment. She decided to be brave and looked around; she noticed guys were still starring, some at Hermione, some at Ginny, and some at her.

As she looked around, she glanced over at the Slytherin table. As soon as she did, Blaise Zabini looked up at her with a smile and a wink. This made her jaw drop just a tad bit, and he started to chuckle. She glared at him and turned back to talking to her friends.

Finally, it was six o'clock. Harry had knocked on her door on time, just like he said he would. Emilia opened the door and smiled at her date. Harry wore black slacks and a maroon sweater since the night got colder. Emilia wore a light gray sweater dress with black boots and a fitting leather jacket.

"Hello, Harry. You look dashing," Emilia said as she walked out of her room .

"Thank you. And as usual, you look beautiful," he said to her as she held out his arm for her to take, which she gladly did.

They took the carriage ride to Hogsmeade, and Harry chose a very nice restaurant for them to eat at, called "_Cucina Costoso". _It was a pretty fancy restaurant, and Emilia wasn't used to going to places like that. She had told Harry that they didn't need to go somewhere so fancy and expensive, but he hushed her and told her not to worry. The waitress got an eyeful of Harry Potter since she was so nervous to be in the presence of a hero. Not only that, but he was also good looking. The hostess had tried to give them a table to a crowded place, but Harry had asked for a more private setting. The hostess then gave them a secluded area where all the V.I.P's usually sit. The place was exquisite, and Emilia couldn't stop looking around at the art work and architecture of the place. It was simply amazing.

"Wow, Harry. This place is amazing," Emilia said as she grinned widely at the man who was smiling back at her in return.

"It is," Harry said as he opened his menu to check out what to order.

The waitress came and took their orders as she magically poured them a glass of water. A hot basket of steaming bread floated its way to their table. Emilia was astounded; she was so used to waiting a lot longer for everything, but she forgets sometimes that living in the magical world definitely has its advantages.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress said timidly.

Both Harry and Emilia nodded their heads. As they waited for their food to arrive, they decided to just talk and catch up. They both talked about school, Harry's stress about the upcoming war, relationships and what they liked and didn't like.

Suddenly, their conversations were interrupted by someone.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Saint Potter and his Mudblood date," Malfoy sneered at both of them.

Malfoy stood next to Daphne Greengrass who was latched on to his arm. Also, Blaise Zabini was next to the couple with Astoria Greengrass latched onto his arm as well.

"What do you want, Malfoy? We are on a date here," Harry said to Malfoy as he glared at him, standing up and getting angry because of the rude interruption.

"Isn't this place a bit fancy for the both of you? Why don't you both head down to Hogshead? I'm sure that a bit more of your style," Malfoy said again with a smirk on his face while both girls giggled at his comment.

This time it was Emilia who stood up to say something. "Shove it, Malfoy. Why don't you take those two bimbos and leave us alone. At least we are with people we actually like, not just because we have to impress someone who is not worth it, or just to get into their pants, fuck them, then leave them," Emilia said as she crossed her arms, staring up at Malfoy who was glaring down at her.

"Why you little bitch. How dare you talk to me like that you stupid little Mud-"

Before Draco could say something, Zabini grasped Malfoy's shoulders hard to shut him up.

"That is enough, Draco. Please don't treat my customers like that. They are welcome here whenever they want - this is my restaurant," Blaise said calmly, looking straight at Draco, and then to Emilia.

"Wait, you own this place?" Harry said as he stood next to Emilia when she had decided to get up, just in case Malfoy tried something to cause her any harm.

Blaise answered his question with a nod.

"Well, we must be on our way to our table. I'm very sorry that my friend here has interrupted your evening. Have a good night, and I hope you enjoy your meal. Dinner is on me," Blaise said as he looked at both Harry and Emilia with no emotions on his face at all.

"Thank you, Zabini, but that really isn't necessary. But thank you," Harry said to him calmly.

"I insist. I will just tell your waitress to put it on my tab. Have a good night," Blaise said once more and was about to leave when Emilia grabbed his arm and smiled at him.

"Thank you Blaise..This place is magnificent, by the way," Emilia said as she smiled at him and sat back down at their table.

Besides their interruption from Malfoy, the rest of their night went smoothly. Their dinner was astounding, dessert was delicious, and of course, as Blaise had said, dinner was on him, so they didn't have to pay a single sickle despite Emilia and Harry trying to pay the waitress. The waitress had refused every time, saying that she could not disobey the owner. Both Emilia and Harry had nodded to Blaise and left the restaurant. They both decided to walk around for a little bit before they headed back to the castle.

"I really enjoyed our date today, Harry. Thank you for the wonderful evening," Emilia said as she stood still near the Black Lake at Hogwarts, looking up at the starry sky.

"You're welcome, Emilia. I had a great time as well. I really enjoyed your company," Harry said as he starred at her while she looked up at the stars.

Finally, Emilia looked up at him with a smile on her face. She felt so carefree which she haven't felt in a while. Emilia shivered slightly from the cold and Harry ended up putting his arms around her, looking down into her dark brown eyes with his own green eyes. Harry leaned down and touched her lips with his own for a sweet and soft kiss.

Emilia was so surprised; she didn't think she'd be kissing The Harry Potter, but of course he was more than that: he was just an ordinary guy with a life and couldn't help that the whole world depended on him.

Harry pulled away from Emilia and smiled sweetly at her.

"Emilia, I have to say… I really like you. I feel happy when I'm with you, and you just take all the pressure away from me. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Harry said looking at her intensely, hoping she'd say yes.

Emilia couldn't believe that she got asked out. She'd only had one boyfriend in her life, and he was a Muggle, but that didn't work out so well for them both since she couldn't tell him what she was, and basically he had cheated on her. Emilia usually was never the one to say yes, especially just after one date.

"I have to say, Harry, I like you too; but I feel like we are taking things too fast. I've been hurt before by an ex-boyfriend and by my own family members, so I'm not usually the one to let people in so easily. I have a lot going on with my life right now, and I know you do too. I just don't feel like I'm ready to open up like that again for a while. I'm really sorry, Harry. If things get better, I will let you know, and maybe we can try it, but I'm also not expecting you to wait on me. You deserve someone so much better, but for now I'd just want us to be friends," Emilia said to him sadly with tears slowly pouring from her eyes.

Harry sighed and looked up at the sad girl, lifted her chin up, and smiled down sadly at her. "It's okay, Emilia. I understand; believe me, I do. Don't worry, we'll still be friends; and as of right now, I'll wait for you. If it doesn't work out in the end, our friendship will still be there. I promise," He said to her sadly, then placed another kiss on her lips and gave her a hug.

"I really am sorry, Harry, but please don't wait. I don't want to hold you back from any girl that may come your way," She said as she held on to him, still crying.

"It's okay, Emilia. Come on; let's get inside since it's freezing out here," The boy who lived said to her with a kind smile on his face.

"You go on ahead; I'm going to stay out here for a little bit to think about things. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Harry," Emilia said as she tip toed up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Harry kissed back immediately, then sighed and walked away from her sight.

.

* * *

><p>Please Review! Thank you!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

* * *

><p>As soon as Harry had walked away from her sight, Emilia turned around, looking out into the distance, and cried some more. Her body was giving out on her, so she slowly sank down next to the tree that was beside her.<p>

She truly didn't want to say no to Harry; her brain was saying yes to him, but her heart was saying no. It was true that she had a lot going on, especially with the upcoming war, and her mother just passing away. Life was getting really difficult for Emilia, and she knew it.

It felt like she was out there for hours, but it was only about half an hour. She started to shake from the cold. Emilia didn't hear the footsteps coming her way until she felt a light pressure on her shoulders and the smell of nice smelling yet expensive cologne with a hint of musk from the owner's scent, waving off the coat that was placed around her shoulders. This gesture really surprised her, but she instantly felt embarrassed getting caught at her weak state.

"What are you doing here, Zabini? Shouldn't you be with that girl up in your bedroom by now?" Emilia said quietly but harshly.

"If you haven't guessed yet, I'm not with that girl now, am I? I was actually walking around here to think, and I had to end my date early. It just wasn't working out. I saw you and Potter talking, mind you; I didn't hear much of it, but I got the gist. Plus, I saw that you seemed like you needed someone to talk to, and you were shivering from the cold, so I was kind enough to loan you my jacket," Blaise said to her in a light tone, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Spying now, Zabini?" Emilia raised her eyebrows at him after she wiped her eyes from her crying.

"No...just eavesdropping," He said with a smirk on his face.

But it wasn't his usual taunting smirk: it was more like a playing around smirk. When Blaise saw the frown on her face, he tried to move on from the subject.

"Anyways…How's life treating you, Emilia?" He said with a small smile on his face, but instantly dropped as soon as he finished his question. The look on Emilia's face scared him a little.

"My life? Well it's a piece of shit right now, Zabini, but it's not like you care. You, with your perfect life," Emilia said as she stood up, glaring down at him.

She dropped his jacket on the grass and ran away from the dumbstruck Slytherin.

Blaise didn't expect that outburst from her. He tried to lighten up the mood, but he definitely said the wrong thing. He grabbed his jacket and headed back to his room, hopefully for a good night rest. It was a good thing it was only the weekend so that he could sleep in.

"_Blaise..please help me..I don't know what to do…" Said a girl who he could not see, since her body and face was hidden in the shadows. Then suddenly, the girl disappeared again._

The Italian Slytherin sat there in the Great Hall for lunch, replaying his dream that had occurred to him the night after the week he'd encountered Emilia outside of the castle. It's been a week, and he hadn't seen her since, which was strange. Draco hadn't even heard anything from Granger, but his best friend sure did give him a hard time for asking that, thinking he had the 'hots' for her. For some reason, he couldn't get rid of thinking about that girl from the maze as well as Emilia; he thought they were very infuriating that he couldn't just get them out.

Later that night, Blaise, Draco and Theo all decided to head to the bars to drink. Since it was their last year, they had decided to make the best out of it. Apparently it was open mic at The Three Broomsticks, but so far all the singers were a bust.

"Damn, these people need to get off stage…" Draco said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Hey. Isn't that Granger and Nueva-Reyes…" Theo said as he looked at the front to the stage, watching the two girls set things up.

As soon as Theo said both girl's name, both Draco and Blaise eyes snapped up to the stage.

"Well this is going to be interesting..right Blaise?" Draco said as he elbowed and smirked at his friend who was looking at the exotic girl that he seemed to be so curious about.

"Sure," That was all Blaise said as he took a sip of his drink and watched as Granger took a seat at the piano.

Emilia sat on the stool with a mic in her hand.

"I wonder if she's good. Well, both of them, at least…Oh look, there's the Weasley clan, and Potter, too, close to the stage. I guess Potter still has the hots for that exotic chick; from the last rumors I've heard, they were going out," Theo said to both guys who had their eyes trained on specific girls.

"Guess we'll have to find out. Now shut up," Draco said, never taking his eyes off the front view.

Even though Blaise had heard everything Theo said, he just chose to ignore it. He knew Emilia and Potter weren't dating - from the last he knew, at least - but things could have changed. After all, he hadn't seen her in about a week.

Emilia was so nervous for this. It was a good thing she had persuaded Hermione to play piano for her while she sang, at least, and of course she had put a spell on the violins to play their parts. She'd been gone for week attending her mother's funeral, which was really hard for her. Dumbledore let her stay there for a week so she could catch up with her family (on her mother's side) that she hadn't seen since she was 7 years old. It was an awkward reunion and very sad, but Emilia was glad she did it.

She wore a tight black sweater dress with silver boots, since the weather was nearing winter. Emilia wore her makeup heavy with smoky eyes, but toned it down with just a neutral tone lipstick, wearing her long hair down as usual. Hermione wore about the same thing.

Emilia looked into the audience spotting her friends as they smiled at her. They knew the reason she was gone and were supportive of her for wanting to be up on stage. She also spotted 3 Slytherins and wished that they weren't there, but she knew she had to do this - for her mother.

"This is a Muggle song I'm going to sing, called "Hurt". It's for someone very special to me. Thank you," Emilia said nervously to the crowd. She turned to Hermione to cue her to play.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that_

_I've missed you since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line to try to turn back time.._

For a second, Emilia looked out to the audience, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Then she caught those ocean blue eyes she hadn't seen in a week and looked back down.

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you_

Then the song ended. Emilia heard everyone clapping but she couldn't look up; she knew she was crying, but didn't dare look up.

"Thank you," She said into the mic quietly, and then quickly left the stage with Hermione chasing after her, who signaled her friends to stay put.

Hermione found her friend crying out in the back of the place. She looked at her friend sympathy. As she reached Emilia, she lovingly put her arms around her and patted her back.

"Emilia, it's okay. Your mother wants you to be happy. I'm sure she's proud that you're a talented witch and you know that she loves you as much as you love her," Hermione said as she held her crying best friend who's like a sister to her.

"I know Hermione…I just can't help but be so emotional about it. I just wished I had talked to her before she left," She said to her friend as she pulled out of the hug and wiped her face.

"I know. Everyone loved you, though, Hermione said with a smile on her face, trying to move on to a lighter subject.

"I heard. I'm just not so sure if I could go back in there after leaving like that," Emilia said as she cleaned herself up, reapplying make up onto her face with her wand.

"Oh, nonsense, you know everyone is here for you. Come on, let's go back and enjoy the night," Hermione opened the door for the both of them.

"No, I don't think so. I'm just going back. You go on ahead, though. Don't worry, I'll be fine," Emilia said to her friend.

Hermione was about to protest until Emilia held up her hand and signaled her to go in, which she did after she hugged her friend.

"Damn! For a tiny girl, she sure has a big voice. She was great, I'm not gonna lie," Theo said as he looked at his two friends after Emilia had ran out of stage while Hermione went after her.

"I know, right? Blaise, you better step up your game, because it looks like you're going to have a lot of competition after tonight," Draco said with a smirk on his face as he looked around at the awestruck people, who watched the girl's performance.

"Drake, seriously? Just give it up already. I'm not interested in her," Blaise said as he stood up and left his two friends who just shrugged and went back to their drinks.

Blaise decided to go back to Hogwarts, not wanting to be tormented by Draco anymore. He wasn't going to lie; he was really impressed with Emilia. He really had no idea that she could sing like that and he also didn't know that it would be such a turn on to him that she was musically inclined like that. He played the guitar himself, but hadn't in such a long time. There was just no reason for him to play anymore - no inspiration. Guess he learned something new about himself and her.

Everything about her was just a mystery, which needed to be revealed to him. He could tell that she was very guarded unless you were very close to her. She seemed nice enough from what he could tell. He also wasn't going to deny that the exotic look about her was another thing he liked; now she sings too?

_Damn! What the hell? Why am I thinking about her? _Blaise shook his head.

He didn't even realize that he was walking around the castle. Then he realized that one of the Greenhouse lights were on. Out of curiosity, he decided to check; he was a prefect, after all. If younger students were out of their dorms, he'd have to give them detention. Plus, he had nothing else to do.

As he slowly crept up into the Greenhouse, he heard a faint crying noise, trying to be as quiet as possible. But that didn't work out as he accidentally stepped onto a bucket full of water, making his shoes all wet.

"Shit!" He cursed to himself quietly.

Now he was caught.

"Who's there?" The girl who had apparently been crying said.

She stopped, caught at her weakened state.

Blaise quickly dried himself up and walked over to the girl who had been there out of curfew. He was about to say something when he realized it was none other than Emilia, eyes all puffy and red.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought it was someone who shouldn't be out of bed," He said quietly, hoping he didn't say anything that would cause her to run away from him again.

He noticed that she didn't say anything, but sat back down where she had previously been sitting. Blaise realized it was really cold outside, so he decided to cast a warming charm at the both of them and walked closer to her, sitting on a stool that was close enough to her.

Hearing her cry was doing something to him; he had the urgency to want to wrap his arms around her for comfort, but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea so he stayed put.

"Non piangere. Tutto andrà bene di nuovo," He said in italian to the weeping girl. (Don't cry. Everything will be alright again) He felt the need to say that. If he couldn't hold her, he'd try to comfort her, at least. Although he wondered if she even understood?

"How are you so sure?" Emilia definitely did understand, to Blaise's amazement. She didn't bother looking at him when she spoke, but instead she looked out to the distance as if she was searching for something.

"That song was for my mother. She had passed away almost two weeks ago. Dumbledore had let me go back to the Philippines for her funeral and to see my family that I haven't seen in such a long time…" Emilia said it like she wasn't saying it to anyone in particular.

Blaise just listened; he knew that she just needed to have someone listen to her, to let it out.

"Blaise, I don't know what to do.. I'm probably failing all my classes by now. I just don't feel like myself anymore," Emilia said more to herself than to the person listening to her.

She put her head down between her hands, trying her best not to cry again. It seems that all she's been doing lately is crying. She knew she was a mess; she barely ate and hardly slept at all the past two weeks.

As soon as she had said that first statement, he froze dead on the spot; not only did he just realize that she was the girl who was singing in the maze, dropping her necklace, but she was also the girl that was in his dreams lately. No wonder that girl in the maze and dreams all sounded so familiar, but he didn't figure it out until now. He didn't know what to say or do, now, so he stood up and offered a hand for her to take.

"Come on, we should probably head back. Think of what people will say if someone finds just the two of us in here all alone. Not that we're doing anything, but still, I'm sure you don't want people talking about getting caught alone with a Slytherin like me," Blaise said, smirking as he held her up to stand.

He watched her wipe her tears. The look on her face was priceless, but she quickly recovered and looked at him with a smirk just as teasing as his. She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck as best as she could, since she was a lot shorter than him. She tried to play along with him, since she knew that all he was trying to do was lighten her up.

"Oh, let them find out…but who says we wouldn't be doing anything.." Emilia said seductively.

But as soon as she saw the look on his face, she walked away and started laughing.

"Why you evil little vixen…" He said catching up to her.

That was a total turn on, though; too bad she was just playing around.

_Wait? WHAT? I can't think about her like that._

No one really said anything after that; Blaise had followed Emilia until she reached her room and bid her a goodnight, which she did as well.

.

* * *

><p>Please Review! Thank you!<p> 


End file.
